


Дорогая, я купил тебе...

by medichka_shani



Category: Berserk
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mini, Ratings: R, ненормативная лексика, треш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Темным ненастным вечером Гатс приволок в пещеру нечто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорогая, я купил тебе...

**Author's Note:**

> автора вдохновила известная картинка (осторожно, по ссылке фанарт NC-17): http://smages.com/images/hui.png

Темным ненастным вечером Гатс приволок в пещеру нечто.  
Сморщенное бледное нечто было длиной в человеческий рост и толщиной с небольшое деревце. Оно висело, перекинутое через широкое Гатсово плечо, и било Гатса головкой под колени при каждом шаге.  
Не говоря ни слова, Гатс прошел к кострищу, у которого отогревалась его команда, застигнутая дождем, и сбросил нечто на землю рядом с Серпико.  
Розовая плоть головки, высовывающаяся из кожной складки, похожая на влажный розовый нос, многозначительно поблескивала.  
– Блядь! – сказал Исидро, машинально хватаясь за пах. – Бывает же!  
– Ой, что это? – спросила Ширке, близоруко щурясь, и наклонилась поближе. – Змея?  
Красная как рак Эварелла выскочила из ее кармана и заслонила Ширке обзор.  
– Это же... – начал было Исидро, но поперхнулся словами, потому что Серпико быстро пихнул его в бок.  
– С нами дамы, – шепнул Серпико. – Фарнеза, вам вовсе не обязательно на нее смо...  
– Какая странная змея, – шепнула Фарнеза Каске. – Я уверена, что когда-то уже видела что-то такое! Может быть, во сне...  
– Бе-е-е! – сказала Каска.  
– Ну ни хрена себе, – радостно взвился Исидро и торжествующе взглянул на Серпико. – Это что же за сны...  
Гатс молча отвесил ему подзатыльник и, усевшись поближе к огню, принялся полировать Драконобой.  
Серпико пихнул «змею» носком сапога.  
– Гатс, – сказал он слегка напряженным голосом, – изволь объясниться.  
– Нельзя просто так взять и набрать в лесу хвороста, – мрачно сказал Гатс, – без того, чтобы на тебя что-нибудь не выползло.  
– Нельзя просто так взять и не отрубить это что-нибудь! – подхватил Исидро.  
– Нельзя просто так взять и не принести это что-нибудь домой, – скорбно подтвердил высунувшийся из кармана Гатса Пак. – Даже если это...  
– Змея! – быстро сказал Серпико.  
– Конец! – выпалил Исидро.  
Серпико уничтожающе глянул на него.  
– Я хотел сказать, конец змеи!  
– Какой же это конец, когда это начало, – растерянно пробормотала Ширке. – Вот же ее голова...  
– Не сердись, Гатс, – прошептала Фарнеза, садясь рядом с ним на корточки и заглядывая в глаза. – Но нам правда ужасно интересно, что побудило тебя захватить эту тварь сюда?  
– Кстати, о тварях, – подал голос Серпико. – Хотелось бы знать, где бродит все остальное, что к этой "змее" прилагалось. Не опасно ли это для женщин...  
– Ты что! – Исидро выскочил на середину пещеры. – Не знаешь, что ли: то, что выползает на Гатса, обычно больше не бродит!  
– Я не поняла, – жалобно спросила Фарнеза. – Если это змея, как она может "бродить"?  
– Да никак, – угрюмо ответил Гатс. – Мальчишка прав, она больше не бродит. Она – в смысле, мерзкая, страшная, зубастая тварь, у которой я отсек этот хуй. Проще говоря, апостол.  
Раздался легкий стук – это Ширке уронила палочку, которой ворочала туда-сюда подозрительное создание.  
– Эй, ты что-то очень красная, – подскочивший Исидро сочувственно заглядывал Ширке в лицо. – Ну что ты так расстроилась! Елдына не видела, что ли?  
– Ширке, пожалуйста, – попросил Гатс, – сделай мальчишку на некоторое время бессловесным. Сил моих на вас нет.  
– Я ведь могу и показывать жестами! – успел крикнуть Исидро. – Ай! М-м-м!  
– Ай! – подхватила Фарнеза. – Ай-ай-ай-ай! Серпико, выброси это немедленно.  
– Вот уж хуй, – буркнул Гатс. – Зря, что ли, я его пер под дождем...  
– Госпожа моя, незачем так пугаться, – сурово произнес Серпико, в упор глядя на Гатса. – Это всего лишь мертвый... эээ... уд. И я до сих пор не получил ответа, зачем. Вам. Его. Показали.  
– Друзья, не будем же ссориться! – напыщенно воскликнул Пак, нарезая круги под сводом пещеры. – В этой... змее скрыто великое хитроумие Гатса...  
– Вот я всегда гадал, где же скрыто хитроумие Гатса, – едко сказал Серпико, выпрямляя спину. – Думал, оно в игле, а игла в утке, а утка – в зайце, а заяц...  
– Да не жестикулируй ты так, бедная мартышка, – тихонько пропела Эварелла Исидро, который тщетно пытался привлечь к себе внимание. – А то все руки сотрешь...  
– Хочешь подраться? – исподлобья глянул на Серпико Гатс.  
– Не сейчас, – честно сказал Серпико. – А то причина какая-то... Хуевая.  
– Короче, – рявкнул Гатс, отставляя Драконобой в сторону. – Придурки. То есть, я хотел сказать, дорогие друзья мои. Каска, не трогай хуй! Исидро, подними Ширке из обморока! Скажите мне, у кого-нибудь из вас есть деньги?  
– Деньги? – растерянно спросила Ширке, приходя в себя. – Деньги... Ведьмам деньги ни к чему.  
– У меня есть деньги! – воскликнула Фарнеза. – Наверное. Их всегда носит Серпико. Серпико, у нас же есть деньги?  
– Нет, – снова честно сказал Серпико. – Кончились. На той неделе.  
– Исидро, у тебя есть… А, что я говорю, у тебя даже краденые яблоки закончились.  
– А у нас, эльфов, даже карманов для них нет!  
– Ни у кого нету денег, – мрачно сказал Гатс, поймав мельтешащего Пака и сунув его в карман. – Ни на корабль во Вританнисе, ни на жрачку. Чем вы собираетесь питаться ближайшую неделю, мои славные друзья?  
– О нет, – сказала Фарнеза. – Ты же не хочешь сказать, что мы должны... Я отказываюсь брать это в рот!  
Серпико кашлянул и отвернулся. Ширке снова покраснела, как свекла. Эварелла обморочно спланировала ей на шляпу. Исидро подскочил и стал бурно трясти ведьму за плечо, беззвучно требуя, чтобы ему вернули голос.  
– ...Я СЧИТАЮ, НЕ ВЛЕ!.. – успел выпалить он, прежде чем Ширке обеззвучила его снова.  
– Я тоже отказываюсь, – шепотом сказала Ширке, отчаянно глядя на Гатса. – Простите. Я лучше с голоду умру.  
– Я, в принципе, могу, – уныло сказал Серпико, приобняв Фарнезу за плечи. – Если нарезать кружочками и пожарить. У меня было трудное детство. Но, может быть, лучше охота или собирательство... Девушки не смогут.  
– И почему меня в любой компании всегда считают самым тупым, – обреченно сказал Гатс. – Пак, объясни им, я не могу!  
– Гатс собрался продать этот трофей жителям деревни, до которой мы не дошли из-за дождя! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул Пак. – Мы убедим их, что они просто обязаны заплатить, обогреть и накормить тех, кто избавил их страшной угрозы в лице морды мерзкого, страшного, зубастого апостола!  
– В лице его похотливого хуя, – буркнул Гатс. – И вас я спас тоже, кстати. Можете меня не благодарить.  
– Гатс, – растроганно сказала Фарнеза, прижав руки к груди. – Ты, как всегда, добр и заботлив где-то глубоко внутри. Можно, я обниму тебя, Гатс!  
– Нет! – перехватил ее Серпико. И виновато улыбнулся: – Ничего личного. Но я не хочу даже думать, чем на этот раз забрызган твой плащ, Гатс. Это явно не кровь чудовищ...  
– Да мне-то похуй, – прямодушно сообщил Гатс. – Давайте уже спать. Костер вот-вот потухнет, хвороста ведь я не принес... Блядь, костер! Каска!  
– Бу! – радостно сказала Каска, подтаскивая голову "змеи" к огню и с размаху отпуская ее в костер.  
Искры взлетели к самому своду пещеры, пламя радостно взметнулось и затрещало, пожирая легкую, высохшую плоть.  
Гатс матернулся и, опустив руки, с обреченной нежностью уставился на Каску.  
– Это горят ваши деньги, – печально вздохнул Пак.  
– Все правильно сделала, – четко сказала Фарнеза, завороженно глядя в огонь.  
– Может, еще раз сходим за хворостом? – спросил Серпико, положив руку на рукоять меча. – Может, там не одна "змея" ползала?  
– Насчет змеи не знаю, – хмыкнул Гатс. – Но там, в общем-то, должны валяться и другие части апостола. Да, я не говорил? Чудовище было обоеполым...  
Исидро, все это время тщетно старавшийся поучаствовать в беседе, пал наземь и принялся с размаху содрогаться всем телом.  
– Сей бедный юноша травмирован мерзостным обличьем гада, напавшего на Гатса, – гундося, как священник деревни Енох, перевел Пак. – И просит дать ему шанс пойти и расправиться в одиночку с останками этой твари...  
– Не стоит, – покачал головой Серпико.  
– Обойдется, – буркнул Гатс. – Вставай, парень. Я доверяю тебе защищать женщин, детей и эльфов. Ширке, верни ему уже, наконец, голос!

"Сей бедный юноша расстроен тем, что там, на пригорке, лежит одна-одинешенька никому не нужная пизда," – печально подумал Исидро, глядя в широкую спину Гатса, скрывающегося за пологом, занавешивающим вход в пещеру. Но в кои-то веки благоразумно не высказал свою мысль вслух.


End file.
